Golden Dragon Rider
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: Trilogy of mine, Children of the Seer. Jack is your normal farm girl is a unbelievable secret, she's a dragon rider in the Earth with Technology. She and her siblings were raised on stories of Middle-Earth then when she and her dragon left for a hunt she got trapped in Middle-Earth. After movies some variation from series.


_**The Children Of The Seer**_

_**Story One: Golden Dragon Rider**_

"Come on my children gather around. I've got more stories for you." A woman's voice echo on the wind. The children start to run from the fields, the woods, and the barn. Thirteen children came running to the small farm home. It's nothing special but not like the other homes either.

"Momma, are ya gonna tell us about the thirteen dwarfs?" Asked one small girl with fire red hair and hazel eyes. She's no more than seven years old.

"No, Angel." The woman answer pulling out blankets. The kids took off their muddy shoes and dirty jackets before gathering up under the blankets. The fire in the fireplace burn a beautiful strange way as the woman spoke. It's like her voice was magic making it flicker to the sound of it.

Her black hair move in front of her own hazel eyes. "Momma, will you tell us of the great wizard?" Ask another girl with blue eyes and blond hair, she's about nine years old.

"No, Rachael." The woman answer.

"What about the great war?" Ask a boy with black as coal hair and dark brown eyes.

"Which one, Jimmy?" Ask Angel perking up when she heard war.

"The first one, duh." Answer Jimmy sticking his tongue out at the younger girl. The woman they all call Momma laugh softly making the fire flicker more to the sky and shine on all of them with warmth and love.

"What story will it be?" Ask the girl with little to no fear. Her hair is identical to the woman before her and her eyes are sea-green that sparkle more with in the fire light than anything else.

"I'm going to tell you the story of the One Ring." She said softly. All the children listen to her carefully, all wanting to hear.

Her three biological children watch her as she organized the children with plates of food and drinks before telling the story. "Momma, will this be scary?" ask the youngest, her baby. Her dark brown hair curl up naturally and her eyes looks like her mother's hazel ones.

"No, Joey, it'll be exciting. Maybe a little scary but not to worry." Their mother comfort her before turning then to the other children that aren't hers along with her older two.

"Jack, can I sit with you and bubba?" Joey ask with a hint of fear in her voice. The one with little to no fear nod her head and moving over so their younger sister can get between them. Her big brother Jimmy moved the covers to go over their sister's shoulders too and once settle they all move back closer to each other.

Their mother then begin to speak in a low voice. The fire flicker to each word she spoke and her voice sounded not of her own.

_**The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air.**_

_**Much that once was is lost. For none now live to remember it.**_

_**It began with the forging of the Great Rings.**_

_**Three were given to the Elves: Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.**_

_**Seven to the Dwarf-lords: Great miners an craftsmen of the mountain halls.**_

_**And Nine... Nine rings were given to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power.**_

_**For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.**_

_**But they were all of them deceived.**_

_**For another ring was made.**_

_**In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.**_

_**One by one the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth.**_

_**Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment when all home had faded that Islldur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.**_

_**Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated.**_

_**The Ring passed to Islldur who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the Hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own.**_

_**It betrayed Islldur to his death. And somethings that should not have been forgotten was lost.**_

_**History became legend, legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came it ensnared a new bearer.**_

_**The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him.**_

_**The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited.**_

_**Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come.**_

_**It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.**_

_**A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.**_

_**For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.**_

~Years Pass~

"Jack, call Sandy!" James told me jumping down off of the tractor.

I close my eyes and concentrate on the strange boarder of my mind. Where most would end mine doesn't. I'm forever connected to her and her to me. "She's on her way!" I yell to my older brother running back to the barn. We open the double doors as a huge golden creature flew low above the trees. She land and ran in to the barn. The second her tail curl up we closed the doors locking them and ran back to what we were doing before.

Just as we got back to where we were a man came up in a truck screaming about something to do with my Pa's late payments on the farm. It's idiotic because this farm has been in our family for generations. "He ain't here, Phil." James yelled starting up the tractor and going back to work.

"Well tell ya Pa to call me when he gets here!" He screamed getting back in to his truck before driving off.

"Well, bro, that was a close one." I said walking over to James and he help me up. "Oh, Jimmy-boy." I smirk and he roll his eyes moving over so I could drive the tractor. He laugh when I decide to do donuts in the dirt out area. When I was done he thump me in the ear and I laugh out.

"Ya are crazy, Jack." He shook his head at me. His black hair seems so strange now short but the man is a man he has a right to choose how he wants his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said jumping down then heading to the human size door of the barn. Once there I walk in and smile to the huge creature that had to hurry home to get in before Phil saw her.

_**No need to feel sorry, small one.**_

_Yes there is. _I frown at her. _If you are discovered then all hell will break loose. _I know this from history, real history, studying. My mother was a huge in to the mythical things and collected anything and everything on history with them. She has started to figure out the history of all mythical creatures. She discovered what was real and not. Dragons she thought wasn't till one day when I was thirteen I stumble upon a huge strange, warm, rock. I kept it and one day it hatch. I then got this strange scar on my hand going up my arm. I then start to wear my fingerless gloves all of the time along with my leather jacket because of the scar.

"What are we going to do?" I wonder out loud tired of not moving my mouth to talk. I felt a soft rumble and look to her as she laugh at me. "Think it's funny?" I ask and she shook her head. Her scales are gold when she is well fed and stays in the sun long enough, along with moon-bathe. When she's sick or hungry her scales looks more brown than gold.

I sigh and then nod my head knowing what she is thinking. "We will go on a hunt in the mountains soon." I told her with a smile. She put her head down and I softly run my hands over the scales of her nose and then up to the two huge spikes on her head like horns. Then to the edge of her neck behind her ears, she has them just very small and most over look. I kiss the nook of her neck where a scar is on her from when I got mine.

_**We will leave on the full moon?**_ She asked. I nod my head and start to walk out. **_Until tomorrow night then my, little one. _**She told me and I left to see my younger sister running around with her dog. I smile and watch her. She's sixteen now not six but I still see the six year old girl that got scared easily. She's so big it's hard to believe not that long ago she was that scared little girl running to hide in my room from the scary noises. Her dark brown hair looks almost shade of chocolate and her eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Jack!" She squeal to me as her dog, a big black and brown German Shepard, jump on her making her fall down. The dog kept licking her making her laugh trying to push him off. "Jack, save me!" She laugh out and I smile whistling making dog look up at me.

"Goblin!" I scream at him and he ran off knowing when I call him that he's normally in trouble. I smirk going over to my sister and help her up. "What did Gob do this time?" I wonder looking after where said dog ran off to.

"He stole my shoes." She said with a pouting face. I just start to laugh walking away. "Hey! It's not funny!" She scream after me as I walk onward. "I do have a date today." She grumble catching up.

"Going out with your girlfriends isn't a date." I told her with a smile. She stuck her tongue out at me and huff. "Go ahead take mine." I told her and she start to bounce.

"The ones with the leather straps around the top and metal toes?" She asked bouncing. I nod my head and she squeal running inside happy as can be now. I just laugh more.

NEXT NIGHT

I double check everything as an old man with dark brown eyes went through and made sure everything I put in was what all I will need. _I have my gun, bow-n-arrows, knifes, sword, and my hatchet. What else will I need?_ I wonder to myself.

_**Food, water, blankets.**_ Answer very sarcastically from Sandy as she had her eyes closed not looking at us.

I roll my eyes and made sure I pack minimum food and water just in case we don't catch anything on the first night, we always do. I then check to make sure I have clothes and packed my sleeping bag along with extra blankets in case it gets colder out there.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" I heard the older man and smile to him.

"Yeah, Pa, think I am." I said and a feeling came up and I look to my big brother and little sister along with the man that raised me after my father left my mother and her children. He's really is Jimmy's dad but adopted me and my full blood sister, Josephine, aka Joey.

"Well be safe and if any problems come home understand that?" He ask getting serious. I nod my head and hugging him. "I love ya baby girl." He grumble in to my hair.

"I love ya too, Pa. You two behave for him and make sure you do the chores!" I fuss at my siblings and hit them both on the arms before I pull them in to hugs too. Joey hid her face in to my neck and James just wrap his arms around us both.

"Come back to us in one piece?" James told me seriously. "Two weeks don't forget!" He call to me as I let go of them and climb up on to the saddle that Pa and Momma made for Sandy.

"Two weeks." I confirm as Sandy start to run forward and then leap in to the sky flapping her wings open and her tail swooshing around the back to keep her balance as she steady herself in the air. She flap her wings a few more times before finding a wind current that will hold us.

As we flew I smell the sweet night air and softly scream to the full moon like a wolf would howl. I heard laughing in back of my head and I know that it's from Sandy. She can't laugh in the sky with out falling some and with me on her she's not risking it so she does it mentally holding back the rumbling. We got to the mountains and flew around them till something strange happen.

The mountains start to move and Sandy start to fly lower trying to avoid the rocks falling as they moved. _What's going on!?_ I panic. I felt Sandy's confusion too. This never happen before when we were flying in the mountains at night or day! Mountains ain't suppose to move!

_**Hold on, little one!**_She told me and I slip in to the cuffs that were made for fast flying and she let herself fall more and dodge one of the mountains punching another making it fall backwards. She then fold her wings in and free fell till the last second and open her wings out and caught us pulling us to safety. We land and look back to where the rock creatures are still fighting.

"Sandy?" I call worried now.

_**I don't think we are still in our world, little one. **_She told confirming me what I worry.

We moved onward to the mountains that aren't moving and we flew low and fast. As we did before long we got to fields. We land in the border line of the woods and look between the mountains and sigh. _Where are we?_

**_I do not know, little_ one. **Sandy said as she open her wings and fold them over putting her head low tucking it under one wing. I jump down pulling our stuff down to hide under her wing making her look like a giant bolder. I jump under the other wing and curl up in my sleeping bag after pulling it out. _**Goodnight. I'll keep**_** guard.**

_Night, Sandy._ I told her before taking her silent command and falling asleep.


End file.
